Eternal Sunshine (English)
by Cracotte16
Summary: OS Zack always wants to be a hero and now he is... When Aerith feels that Zack is dying...


_Characters of ff7 are not mine, not yet ) bla bla bla_

* * *

><p><em>This is my first fic in english… so please be indulgent, it's not my first language and there will probably be some mistakes. I write it in French to, but English was a challenge and a good exercise ;) Feel free to tell me so I can improve myself <em>_J_

_If this fic is too sad for you, you can also read "Petit Délire du Lundi", it's very funny (but in French, sorry :s)_

* * *

><p>This morning, a shy sun was beating down its rays in the church, light rays but devoid of any heat in the penetrating fog of rising daybreak. <p>

As every day, Aerith took care of her flowers, _«of __their __flowers»_, kneeing in the still humid and cool foam of dew. Flowers make people happy around her, that it is the lover chilled to declare its love to its lady-love or the attentive man for his wife who had just gave birth to their child, or else this old lady who bought one every day to the memory of her husband disappeared during the war. The factto contribute to the ephemeral happiness of these unknowns filled Aerith with pride and joy, feeling softening so the often difficult, touching daily of the finger its dream to improve the world_. "Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money"_

However this morning her heart seems heavier than in the accustoming, all these questions which she asked from now since four long years returned to her to mind in a blurred swarm which crystallised around an only and heavy question «_when __would __he __return?»_

Others would have already left for a long time but not Aerith. She had unaccountable certainty that wherever he is he thought of her, them, in their future, in all these common dreams that they had never recalled verbally but that they shared in silence when he held her in his comforting arms.

She had truthfully written him every two weeks, insignificant and naive letters for an unknown but filled with love and with complicity for her beloved soldier. She told it thousand small things of the daily and informed it how much she missed him but that she would wait for it the time which would be needed. And she had waited for him, valiantly. _« Come back soon »._

But lately, doubt had seeped through in her heart such a cold air current, getting its place little by little from hope. She would not have been able to say why but she since felt so lonely and divested. She finally knew not so much about him, even not the place where it was. Was it possible that he starts a new life elsewhere without her? That he simply forgets her? Far all promises of future together, these many plans of very young couple, head in stars, smiling? 

The heart squeezed up each time these thoughts pervaded it, she could not resolve to believe such things but waiting was long and she terrifically felt lonely, also she had decided that this letter would be the last. _«Come__back __to__me»_

She always waited for an answer, however thin she is, but her whet intuition maintained it that he would not answer. And however she had a feeling that he was again as linked to her, she could swear that he thought again about her, his presence becoming more marked in the hollow of the heart this time. 

But today, more than any other day there was also something else, a deaf and painful, nagging sadness in the bottom of his heart.  
>She rethought at these too short instants shared together, their meeting when it had landed in the church, taking her for an angel, he had defended her facing monsters, making felt her in security by its sides, there was also his smile, the pride when he had constructed her her wagon for the flowers to make more concrete their common mission «Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money », this pink ribbon which he had given her and that did not leave her any more for this day. He always proved to be confident and optimistic … <p>

All these memories gave rise to a timid smile on her lips. 

Aerith felt a drop of cold rain on her cheek and raised her head skyward that she had learnt not to fear any more thanks to him, and while drops intensified its hope eased. Something goes wrong. _«Zack?»_

Her heart jammed and it was difficult to find her breath during some seconds which seemed to her an eternity. It seemed to her to hear bullets to hiss while a deep pain pervaded her body from everywhere. She linked the hands, and with all energy of despair she addressed a silent request to the Planet, that her beloved is protected and that all of this was only a bad dream but while she tried to persuade herself, her heart has already known it was only reality. _«Zack__…__»_

Memories immersed her, his face, his smile, his eyes, his voice, their plans, tears ran on her cheeks and powerless she concentrated all these thoughts towards him, even if she couldn't do anything more currently. Her heart still squeezed up as taken in a frozen and pitiless lead screed.  
>While tears flooded her cheeks currently, she felt her presence and heard him to greet her in her head, smile in voice as always, as if to say to her «everything goes well now» and she sketched a pale smile by carrying her hand to her heart. He would always be by her sides now, his pure soul having joined the River of Life. Her Hero. <em>«Good bye <em>_my __Hero__. __._ » 

She stayed so a long time, the sun came back little by little but its rays were not enough to warm her up, she had to continue living for them but she will need time to re-learn to smile. She got up, dried her cheeks and considered flowers one instant. Midgar full of flowers wallet full of money, she had to fulfil their mission and she would make it, in his honour. Aerith headed for the door of the chapel, without a look behind, well decided to go to the plate. _«For __yo__u, __forever»_


End file.
